Seme Uke Quiz: Hasiedon style!
by Kairacahra1869
Summary: Just a short little oneshot featuring my OTP. Au! Human Don-Don finds himself wondering on his and Hayden's compatibility. Insecurity follows. Enjoy! Hopefully... btw this contains a homosexual pairing. If you don't like that, then DON'T FREAKING READ! *glares at guest*


It was a normal summer day in Rockaway, New York. The streets were backed up due to the afternoon rush hour and the sidewalks were bustling with people who were heading off for lunch break. Angry shouts and curses, as well as car horns, could be heard throughout the area. Shops were overflowing wih people and the sweltering heat didn't help things. An extremely tall teen, about seventeen years old, walked out of a chinese restaurant, a bag in one hand that contained the food, and a shopping bag that contained the new pairs of combat boots he had ordered in the other.

Now, despite his young age, people swerved when they saw him walking towards them because, hell, was he intimidating! Dressed from head to toe in black and chains, despite the heat, and face covered in mutliple piercings, it's no surprise that they would go out of their way to avoid him. It didn't help that he had, what seemed to be, a permanent scowl on his face. His black hair was kept chin lengh and his bangs covered one eye completely. He radiated a "don't-fuck-with-me" attitude, no doubt about it.

Anyway, this tall, thin, and pale teen was on his way to his apartment that he shared with his significant other. He couldn't wait to get home to his love. The thought of his love's brilliant smile, was enough to put a smile on his face. To the innocent passerbys, it just made him look ten times scarier.

Out of nowhere, the sounds of tortured, blood-curling screams could be heard, causing the crowd to stop walking and talking and look around in fear.

The scary dude sighed and, once switching the shopping bag to his other hand, pulled out his phone and answered it.

"What is it now, Don-Don?" He said in deadpan, oblivous to, or just plain ignoring, the petrified stares of the crowd. He continued walking, like nothing was wrong.

"Oh, Hayden, you have to get home right now! Like, ASAP!" Came the ecstatic reply.

Scary dude, now known as Hayden, sighed. "I'm on my way. I should be there in five minutes."

"Oh, but it can't wait five minutes! You need to be here now! Come on! Ninja-sprint over here pronto!" Don-Don whined.

"I'm sure that whatever it is that's got you all excited can wait a few minutes."

"No, it really can't!"

"Yes, it really can. See you in a few minutes."

Hayden ended the call, cutting off the cries of defiance that followed. Despite his indifferene while talking, he did speed up a little. Knowing his boyfriend, he probably blew up the kitchen or something while trying to cut an apple. It, unfortunately, has happened before... Hayden still doesn't know how he managed to do that.

Walking up the steps to the apartment complex, he opened the door and bounded up the steps, two at a time, until he got to the fourth floor. Walking up to his apartment number he unlocked the door and walked inside. No sooner had his foot entered the small, but comfortable place that he found himself almost being knocked down by his over-excited boyfriend.

"Hello! I missed you!" Don-Don said, pecking Hayden on the lips.

Hayden raised an eyebrow at his effeminate lover. "I was gone for thirty minutes..."

"And it was a terrible experience that I never want to feel again!" Came the reply.

Hayden was dragged off, barely able to close the door behind him, and was sat in front of a computer.

"I was talking to a friend of mine and they told me of this quiz and I thought it sounded cool so I tried it and I thought it was awesome and stuff! So, now I want you to take it and then we can compare results and whatnot!" Don-Don rambled, his voice getting higher and higher with each word.

"Really? This is what you wanted me to rush over here for?"

Don-Don nodded eagerly, oblivious to his boyfriend's frustration. "Yep! It's called the SemeUke quiz and it tells you of you're a seme or uke and what kind of seme or uke you are! I got 'Flaming Uke' and now I want to see what you are! Take the test! Take the test! Please!"

Hayden sighed in slight anger and agreed to it, if only to shut his hyper boyfriend up.

He took the test and, a few seconds later, the results popped up.

"Apparently, I'm a 'Don't-fuck-with-me Seme'... Now what?"

"Now," Don-Don said. "We check our compatibility! "

A click later and they were reading the compatibility for them. Well Donny-boy was, Hayden was breaking in his new boots and setting up dinner.

An anguised cry had him dropping the silverware and dashing to his boyfriend.

"What's wrong?!" He said. Now, a little something you should know about Hayden, he doesn't scare easily. This man laughed when they visited Haunted Houses, scoffed when he finished the game of Slenderman (lights off, alone, and sound up full blast), and owns every single extreme horror movie and game known to the face of the earth. One time, a few well-known and very dangerous thugs had gone up to him, planning to mug him and rape his pretty "girlfriend" and he straight up laughed. He laughed even harder when they aimed a loaded gun to him, point-blank. In the end, he ended up kicking their asses, but, not once, was he even remotely scared. With all that being said, the look on Don-Don's face was enough to send his heart racing, and not in he good way.

His normally happy-go-lucky lover had gone pale, which was saying much seeing that he had beautiful golden brown skin, and his perfect sea green eyes were big and welling up with tears. His hands were shaking and he gripped his light blue dress to stop them.

"Donny? What's wrong?" Haydwn asked again. Don-Don threw himself into Hayden arms and struggled to stop himself from sobbing.

"Wer na pebble." His voice was muffled by the clothes and Hayden had to pry his face away from his shirt and ask him to repeat himself.

"It says that we're not... compatible!" A few tears streamed down his face and he quickly buried his head back into Hayden's chest.

Hayden visibly relaxed and sighed in relief. Nothing was wrong with Don-Don. He was just a little insecure... still.

Hydem sighed and wrapped his arms around his lover in comfort. "Oh, Donny... you had me worried for a second there."

Don-Don sniffled in reply.

"Who cares what the test says? The test is obviously flawed seeing that we're together and have been for going on four years. Right?"

"Well yeah..."

"So there's nothing to worry about. Now calm down and let's go eat."

Don-Don nodded and allowed Hayden to pull him up and drag him to the table. They sat and ate in silence.

"So," Hayden said slowly, hating himself for what he was about to do. "How was your day?"

Don-Don looked up, eyes sparkling and Hayden braced himself for the long, never ending speech that was sure to follow.

* * *

**Hey guys! Ya missed me? *ducks at the chairs being chucked at him* Heh... Yeah... Sorry about taking so long to update some of my stories and whatnot. The thing is, I got sucked into the awesomeness that is Hetalia, (That anime/manga/web comic is the freaking shit! Gods, I'm in love with it!) and have yet to immerge from it. He show is hilarious, epsecially the dubbed version, and he characters have their own songs that they sing (their original voice actors sing them) and their so talented! I'm actually listening to one of the character songs called 'Aiyaa For Thousand Years' and it's so freaking beautiful! It's a girl singing, but she voices a male so... yeah!**

**Anyway, the only reason I wrote this was because I read a story about this quiz featuring my OTP for Hetalia and it was awesome! I decided to take the test and I am totally cool with my results! Apparently I'm a 'Clueless Uke' and would be a perfect match with an 'Opportunist Seme'! Winning! Yeah, so I dipped into the minds of my take on Hades (Hayden) and Poseidon (Don-Don) amd had them take the test. When I looked up the possibility of their relationship I had to laugh because it said "No... Just, no." (My relationship with Hayden wouldn't happen either according to it. It said "Not a chance in hell. In other words, incompatible"... Well there goes my fantasy...) so I thought about Donny's possible reaction to it and, thus, this was born!**

**It definitely isn't long, nor is it going to be more than one chapter. This was basically a way for me to let you guys know how their relationship will be in the story. Which I posted last year and will be updating sometime this week...**

**... So yeah. Hoped all y'all enjoyed!**

**Luvs ya**

**PhRenatoh**

**P.S. To the homophobic guest, no one asked you to read this so you can go fuck yourself! And we CAN have children, through adoption or by getting a woman to agree to carry our child, you dumbass! Matter of fact, I'm glad that we can't have kids because 1) now we don't have to deal with hormone-induce girls with cravings and 2) should we choose to adopt, we're actually HELPING another child who's mother and/or father died and/or abused/left them! Yeah, I get that having a child that's strictly your own is nice, but there are thousands of children that need loving parents, but don't have them! So get your fucking head out of your damn ass and leave us homosexuals alone, entiendes? And grow a pair and sign in you wuss! If you're going to diss me and my fellow gays, at least be man (or woman) enough to leave me with a way to personally rip into you!**

**To the women who read the above paragraph, no I'm not hating on y'all or anything.**


End file.
